Hold On
by Hinara
Summary: TK, Davis and Ken meet in a accident and go in coma will they survive...
1. Chapter 1

Hold On

Hey guys it's me Digistory123 and today I like my daily stories I don't why but I kinda like doing these stories anywayz R&amp;R!..

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Metal crashing…Lights going of...Davis TK and Ken met in an accident…With a drunken Man…. 'Ken..?' Davis said and looked behind an 18 yr. old boy having blood…. 'TK..?' Davis said again and looked a boy also 18 who was next to him in the front place and he too fainted…and Davis closed his eyes and fainted….

RING RING...RING RING

'Oh man who is it know?' Matt the 20 yr. old boy brother of TK said while he was in his PJ's laying on the couch switching channels on the TV box

'Hello?'

'Yes is this Matt Ishida?' A doctor asked

'Yes who is this?'

'This is the Obida Hospital we are calling to say that TK is in coma… We need you here..' The doctor said and waited for response

'No..no..no..NO! you are joking right please say your joking with me..!' Matt said and cried badly

'I am sorry but yes…' The doctor said and disconnected and Matt went on his knees and punched the floor

'TK…!' Matt cried on hard…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

RING RING… RING RING

'Hello?'

'Hello is this Motomiya Residence?' The doctor asked

'Yes this is Jun Motomiya..' Jun said biting her nails she was nervous

'This is the Obida hospital we need you here a patient named Davis Motomiya met in a accident and is..i am sorry to say in coma…' The doctor said and disconnected

Jun was awestruck and she dropped her glass of water and called her Mom and Dad

'MAMA PAPA DAVIS IS IN THE HOSPITAL!' she said and went to dress-up

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

RING RING ( A/N I CANT CALL EVERYONE HER IMAGINATIVE MIND!)

'Hello?'

'Hello is this Ichijouji residence?'

'Yes this is Mrs. Ichijouji speaking'

'Yes this is Obida hospital a patient named Ken Ichijouji has met in an accident and is in Coma please come here quick..'

'NO NOT MY SECOND SON!' she said and dropped the phone and ran crying

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

'Matt stop it gonna be ok!' A 20 yr. old boy Tai Kamiya was supporting him and also his sister Kari Kamiya and then Matt snapped at him

' YOU HAVE YOUR WHOLE FAMILY BE HAPPY I AM LOSING EVERYONE ONE BY ONE!' Matt said and slapped Tai and Tai just stood there he knew what he felt and left him and said sorry and sat with him…

Matt's mom and dad also died because of a car accident. And he thought it was TK's turn now also….

Matt cried and cried and then someone else joined him it was the sister of Davis Motomiya, Jun Motomiya….

'Its ok Matt I am also trying…' she said and then cried….

'Tai…' a little girl asked and then he turned to her and wiped her tears

'It's ok Kari hold on…' he said and held her hand tightly.

'Hey Matt…MATT LET GO!' Joe said has Matt held his doctor jacket collar hardly and Tai and Jun were releasing him

'RELEASE MATT RELEASE!' Tai and Jun shouted while pulling him and then he released and then Matt gave him a glare

'What just happened…?' Joe said and then Tai came and he did what Matt told him to do he Punched Joe and he fell and then Tai picked him up

'Joe whats what Matt told me to do…'

'Why?' Joe asked an then held his check

'Oh its because his brother is in coma and you are a doctor…etc..etc!' Tai said and held his hands in his pocket and Joe looked at him and nodded and then told Tai what happened and gasped and then Mr and Mrs Ichijouji were there sitting and Then Tai looked at them and then Matt , Jun and his sister Kari

'Joe you have to be kidding me!' Tai said and then Joe hushed him and then he looked back with a sigh…

'Ok… and we can meet them…' Tai asked with a smile and then Joe nodded

'Matt Jun he can meet them bring Mr and Mrs Ichijouji!' Tai said and then they got up immediately and runned to the room and then they turned and asked Tai 'Room number?' Matt asked

'203' Tai said and followed them

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Matt opened the door slowly and it was quiet no voice there was three beds where the boys were kept TK, Davis and Ken Matt Jun and the others slowly went inside and Matt went to his brother their were Machines everywhere and then he went and stroked his hair slowly and looked at his still body…and Kari kissed his forehead and told him she missed him already..

Jun went and Wiped her tears and sat near her brother and she knew even though they fought a lot they still loved each other and then Jun went closer to him and kissed his forehead and stroked his hair slowly

The Parents were next to him and they slowly stooped crying and patted his head..

'Should I tell them Joe…' Tai asked and then looked at him

'At your own risk Tai' Joe said and went out

'Umm I have to tell you something…' Tai said and looked at Matt and Jun… Mr and Mrs Ichijouji Left she dint want to see her son suffering and left her in the hands of Tai and Kari..

'What is it Tai?' Jun asked and Matt looked with Kari and then Tai blurted it out

'TK got several Brain injuries with Davis and he might not be able to remember us and Davis too and we have to try to make them feel like they will know us and…and Ken got a glass piece stuck near his talking part so he might not be able to talk forever if the tests don't go well…. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!' Tai said quick and then defended himself and then Matt went to him

'Tai… I won't…. MAKE THIS PAIN!' Matt said and he was gonna punch him and then Jun and Kari held him back and he held back

'Sorry I had to tell ya..' Tai said and then looked down

'It's ok…' Kari said and then looked at the 3 boys…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

NEXT DAY

IN AMERICA

Sam Ichijouji (A/N here the way he dies is different he met I in a plane crash and survived it but the others thought he died but he actually dint so they did the funeral without the body and blah blah blah and his name is Canto Inye because he was adopted! And he got amnesia)

'Whatcha doin?' a little smaller boy called Ryan came to him and sat next to him and Sam went from channel to channel

'Nothin Bro just board' Sam said and then he stopped at a channel the news channel and they were talking about Japan and they told the news about the 3 children crash and then Sam got a bud headache as if when Ken's name came he was remembering everything…..

'Canto?! Whats wrong' Ryan asked and then Sam got up and he remembered everything and Shook up 'Ryan I aint youre bro!' Sam said and packed his suff like forever 'What ARE YOU DOING!' Ryan asked and then He packed faster and then wrote a fast note 'Remember the collage plans well I AM MOVING TO JAPAN READ THE NOTE!' Sam said and he left with his suitcase and ran…

_Dear Family,_

_I came to know I was adopted and I remembered my real family please don't call any police I am going to be safe and I am going to study in Japan don't worry I have to Take care of something_

_Ps. I am very sorry_

_Canto – Sam Ichijouji _

The parents and Ryan cried but they knew it was for the best….

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

'TK can you wake up!...Please!' Matt said and then Tai kept his hand on his shoulder

'I don't think Please is the Magic word…' Tai said and Matt

Looked at him and rolled his eyes and Tai looked in an annoyed look back

'Davis wake up!' Tai said and then Shouted to Ken too but know one came in response and then Later after some time something terrible happened TK, Davis and Ken got the dream of their Accident and shook in terror and their heart rate was going faster

'MATT DO SOMETHING!' Jun shouted and Matt kicked his leg on the alarm button while trying to hold TK's Body down

'TK CALM DOWN I AM HERE FOR YEAH!' Matt said and rubbed his hands and Jun did the same and Tai too

*Doctors rush in* 'WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?!" Joe asked has he saw TK Davis and Ken vibrating

'OK Calm them down!" Joe said while he was fixing some stuff and then Matt shouted back to him

'CANT YOU SEE WE ARE DOING THAT DAMIT!' Matt yelled at him back

'sorry!" Matt said and back and joe nodded and then Matt started saying stuff

'TK I am here calm down I will protect you!' Matt said and then TK calmed down and then Jun tried

'Davis I know we fight a lot but this time I am here for you please don't go I LOVE YOU BRO!' and then Davis calmed down and then when Tai tried nothing worked because that bond was not there and then suddenly someone came he was tall and Fair (A/N ahhahaha!) He was SAM!

'SAM?!' They all shouted in unison and then Ken calmed down and everyone looked at him

'U R real?!' Jun asked looking at him and Sam nodded and sat down with them Because the boys were calm and told them everything

'WOW! A loooooong story you got there!' Tai said and smiled at him…

'Thanks…?' 'Tai Kamiya!' Tai said and Sam looked at him and shook his hand has a friendship bond

'Matt Ishida!' Matt said and shook his hand

'Jun Motomiya!' Jun said and shook his hand.

'Well then you know me Sam Ichijouji !' Sam said and he took off his coat

'Wow Ken still got something for yeah there when he wakes up he will be the happiest boy ever I don't think he will need a cure for coma then..' Jun said and looked at him and he smiled

'Soo how many days has it been since they were here?" Sam asked and then Matt looked at him

'It was not days it is 1 week now!' and Sam looked at him

'Wow and they are still on the news and what happened to the man?!" Sam asked and then Tai replied

'He's in jail'

'That serves him right!' Jun said and the others nodded and looked at the 3 boys fighting to wake up

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Days LATER

'Matt u don't look good!' Sam said and everyone looked and nodded

'Yeah u look like your gonna Puek on the floor!' Tai said and held his shoulder

'I'm fine! Go do your work!' Matt said and smiled at them

'Ok then, I am just gonna go fill some forms ok ill be right back!' Jun said to The others and left

'Ill go get some drinks!' Sam said and then Tai told he will accompany him and Matt was alone there

'Man I fell dizzy!' Matt held his forehead and it was a little hot

'Ehh its nothin!' Matt then felt like closing his eyes

'And here I go down..' Matt Fell of his chair .

*Bangs Sora* 'Tai!' Sora said and then helped him get up

'Is that who I think it is?!' Sora asked pointing to Sam and then Tai nodded

'It's a long story!' Tai said and walked with Sora and then Sam asked them

'I hope Matt's ok!' and then Tai nodded and Tai told Sora about the Pale and Pueking

Tai-*Opens door slowly* 'MATT!' Tai screamed and Got him up

'His forehead his hot like the sun!' Sora said and Sam put the drinks down and he helped them and they picked him up

'Lets call the doctor' Sam said and hit the button for calling

'Matt's not fine I told him to rest BUT NOOOO he is the king of the hospital!' Tai said and Sora looked at him

'Sorry!' Tai replied back and held Matt tight in his arms with Sam

*Joe comes in* 'Know wha….MATT!' Joe said and he ran to them and lifted him and put him on the spare bed and checked him

'Oh no… He got a stress fever!' Joe said

'What's the Oh no for?!" Sora asked and then Tai looked worried

'If its not cured the stress might exceed' Joe said and held some medicines in his hands and treated matt and injected something to him

'He will be ok now I hope?!' Joe said and Tai looked at him

'Theres No hope it should be definite!' and then Joe nodded and Tai and the others looked at him and the only words that came out of his mouth were

'TK….'

And then Tai and the others put his bed next to TK's and Matt smiled

'Hey….Hey hey what happened to Matt?' Jun asked and Sora told her what happened and he knew that they had to force him but they just looked at the Pale Matt…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

ANYWAYZ its not over and I am gonna finish it… YIPPEE!

-Digistory123 ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Hold On

Hey guys it's me Digistory123 and today I like my daily stories I don't why but I kinda like doing these stories anywayz R&amp;R!..

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

NEXT DAY

'Matt… wake up… wake up…!" Jun started saying and looked at Matt

'Ahhh! Ugh the sunlight!' Matt got up and stood straight on his chair

'Good morning sleepy head! Never saw a sun?!' Sam walked up and Gave Matt a cup of coffee

'Thanks Sam I fell more better… what happened to me?' Matt said sipping his coffee

'Umm…You went to stress…Fever' Jun said and Matt coughed up the coffee and Sam tapped on his back

'WHAT?! I am not becoming like my Dad!' Matt said and took another sip of coffee

'Oh its not you its just that TK was in a bad condition yesterday and you went to stress fever! While you were being treated..'

Matt coughed up his Coffee again and Sam gave Jun a bad glare

'I mean Nooo you are fine *Stops talking and smiles*' Jun said and then Matt took his coffee and kept it aside

'If u wanna say anything now u can say it I kept my coffee aside..' Matt said and giggled a bit

'Hey! You giggled after a long time!' Sam said and smiled back and Matt smiled back

'It's the least I can do to get my dignity!' Matt looked at the door and someone appeared it was Tai

'Hey Tai!' They all said and Tai greeted back with a smile

'Whatcha got in the bag..*Points to the Bag*' Jun said while Tai replied back

'Oh this…its some…get well things.. from Me and Kari she's kinda upset there! You know..' Tai said and closed the door and took out some stuff..

'This is for TK! *Takes a little Hat with a signatures of someone*'

Tai held the cap and kept it near TK

'Whose signature is that?' Matt asked while he held the cap

'Guess!" Tai said and smiled

'Hey I know that sign its ITS JAKE ONIATRO! (A/N some cool celeb I made don't do anything! ^_^)

'NO WAY!' Matt said and grabbed the Hat closer

'How did u get it?' Sam asked even he knew 'bout him

'OH it was Easy!out there!" Tai said and grinned

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

AT A RED CARPET SHOW

'JAKE JAKE! HERE!' Tai shouted and Jake looked back and he ran to him

'What happened?" Jake was always that kind guy

'Plwase sign this hat!' Tai was 6 that time and he loved him and The hat was quiet big for him

'Ok little kido!' Jake sigined it and Tai went back..

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

'Well you just said please and you were 6!' Jun said and looked at him

'Yeahh now I know its difficult to get it when you are 20!'

Tai said and everyone laughed

Then Tai removed a old jersey which looked a little new and a brand new ball

'This is for Davis my lucky jersey he pleaded from me and a new soccer ball!' Tai then kept it near Davis and ruffled the red haired fella

'And this is for Ken! *Tai removed a picture with he and Ken and on that picture was placed a new camera and all that New soccer ball and picture and Hat in the back had a sign which said

'Get well soon brothers! Form Tai and Kari!' and then Matt asked Tai what was the brothers for

'Well they were like our brothers Matt!' and then they nodded and then Tai told them he had to go and he left saying a bye

'Now I am board…Now who is it?" Jun got a call from someone and she picked it up

'Hello?'

'Hey! Guess who!'

'Mimi?!'

'DING DING DING! You got that correct!'

'OMG! I dint see for a week where are you!'

'Look on the door!'

*Looks at the door*

'AHHHH! MIMI!' *Disconnects*

'Hey Jun!' Mimi came next to her and hugged her

'Mimi!' Matt and her was dating so he was more than Happy

'Matt! Aww I missed you!' Matt kissed her on her check

'Me to!' and then Mimi looked at Sam and she let go of Matt and started to think

'What hapepened Mimi?" Jun asked while seeing what she was doing

'CANTO! Now I remember' Mimi said and Sam's eyes widen

'THE WHO NOW!' Matt asked while he was looking at Sam

'Ohh yeah I was in your school I am actually Sam..' Sam said and Mimi's eyes widen more

'Vow! I dint know That! Well then nice to meet you again Sam!' she said and shook his hand

'Mimi what anyway brings you here?' Matt asked and Mimi removed a bag

'Oh yeah I got presents!' Mimi lifted a bag in front of them

'Wow! Everybody is bringing gifts today!" Jun said tapping Mimi

'Well mine are stuffed! I thought I will give some!"

Mimi then removed a dolphin which was blue and had green eyes

'This was my lucky dolphin when I was sick I used to snuggle with it' she then kept the dolphin next to TK and kissed his Forehead

Then she removed a Teddy bear which was maroon in color and had blue eyes

'This is my favorite teddy I used to sleep with it!' she then kept the teddy next to Davis and kissed his forehead

Then she removed a Caterpillar which was green and stuffy

'This is my little Wormmon (not really Wormmon)'

She then kept it next to Ken and kissed his forehead

'Hope you guys wake up soon!' Mimi said and then hugged her friends and left..

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Next day

'ITS 2 WEEKS I AM NOW OUT OF MY MIND!' Jun said and then ruffled her Hair

'Man I wish they could wake up I miss them already!' Matt said and then held TK's hand and kissed it was a tear fell down and everyone which was Jun and Sam also did the same and then Suddenly TK hand moved a little in Matt's hand

'TK! MOVED!' Matt said and then Davis and Ken also moved their hand in their brother and sisters hand

'WELL DAVIS MOVED!'

'WELL KEN TOO!'

'AHH SOMEONE CALL THE DOCTOR!'

'OK!' Jun then Pressed the call button and Joe came in

'Whats the problem?' Joe asked and then Matt shouted

'T….T…TK! MOVED!' and then Joe's eyes widened and he did the tests and Nodded and smiled

'Their waking up! Say some words to wake them up!'

'Come on TK you can do it!'

'Davis act as if u are fighting me come on!'

'Ken come on come on !'

And then their eyes slowly opened and they checked their surrounding

'T..T..TK its me Matt' Matt held his hand tight

'M.M….Matt? Who?' TK only did not remember Joe had a bad look

'NO NO NO TK DON'T FORGET ME PLEASE REMEMBER!' Matt was crying on him and suddenly TK was glowing

'Matt..I..missed…you!' TK was crying and Matt was holding him tight

'D..D..Davis you remember me right! Please remember!'

This time Davis glowed to

'J…Jun I am sorry for fighting…I don't…actually knew…you would…do..this?!'

Davis was holding her tight

'I would do anything for yeah Davis!'

'Ken remember me your brother I am back!"

Ken was quiet he was trying to speak but he could not

'No NO not the permeant voice gone!'

Sam was crying but Joe told him it as temporary and then he has relived by that

'Here Ken write on this!' Joe gave him a notpad

IT said

_Sam I missed you never leave again be here!_

'I will Ken I will!' Ken and Sam hugged each other It was a happy moment..

Suddenly WIND BLEW HARD IN THE ROOM after Joe went

'WHAT WHY IS IT BLOWING SO HARD?!' Matt asked holding TK

'UGHHH MAKE IT STOP!' Davis shouted

'AHHHH!' Sam was blown a little away and then TK Davis and Ken disappeared

'WHERE DIDI THEY GO?' Matt asked searching and then he also disappeared

'OH NO!' Jun was searching and then the wind stopped blowing and everyone panicked

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

IN ANOTHER DIMENSION

'Ughh.. where am I AND WHY AM I CHAINED?' Matt was trying to release himself from the chains on the rock but it was impossible and it was windy and the sky was grey…

'TK DAVIS KEN!' Matt shouted he saw them down of him and they were chained to their beds

'Huh? UGH GET OFF!" TK was trying the same and Davis and Ken too but it was useless..

'Matt help!' Tk shouted but Ken could not even speak for help and Davis

Davis was in trouble that's why TK shouted, A knife was held near Davis's Check

'AHHHH HELP!' The knife was getting closer and closer and it was going to make a cut

'DAVIS!' Matt said and then The knife made a cut in

'AHHH IT HURTS I AM SCRAED!'

'That's it! DAVIS REMEMBER YOUR COURAGE! Ouch!' When Matt said something like that he got hurt on his stomach

Davis then remembered everything and got into action even though he got a deep cut on his check

'YOU STUPID GHOST OF A FREAK! DON'T EVEN TRY TO MAKE A FEAR ON ME!' Davis then kicked the knife and disappeared.

Then it was TK's turn he got into a trance where all his dreams with Kari (*coughs* sorry but it is like dreams YOU ALSO MIGHT HAVE DRAMED ABOUT A DATE!* coughs*) and his friends and Matt everything shattering

'TK TK HOLD ON REMEMBER YOUR HOPE KEEP YOUR HOPE REMEMBER THE HOPE IN YOUR DREAMS!' Matt again got hurt and panted

TK remembered and was out of the trance

'MY HOPE WILL NEVER BACK DOWN!' TK said and then he also disappeared

Then it was Ken

He had the worst he got a dream where his brother died and never came back even though he was there the ghost was making him forget…

'KEN SNAP OUT OF IT!' Matt again got hurt

Ken did snap out of it and he also a return gift with it his voice

'*coughs* OH U DID NOT PLAY NICE!' Ken also then disappeared

Matt nothing happened to him but he was still there chained

'WHO IS UP TO THIS!' Matt asked and looked around

'Oh Matt remember me?' Matt remembered that voice anywhere

'Piedmon *Gritts teeth*' Matt looked at a shadowy figure come along and then he waited for him to come

'WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS' Matt asked has Piedmon came to his face

'Oh for PAYBACK!' Piedmon said and then look his claws and lifted Matt's chin

'What do you want…' Mat asked and then Piedmon replied to him

'Oh anothing just come to take your crest of friendship!' Piedmon then took his claws away by dragging it on Matt's chin and he made a cut

'Oww and forget it I will never give it to you!'

'Ok then I will just have to put you in a trance!' Piedmon gave out some white dust and put Matt to sleep

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

TRANCE

'Where am i?' Matt asked and walked on

'Tai?' Matt asked and saw Tai standing and then He started to say some words

'Matt's such a snob I hate him I wish I was never his friend'

Matt was awestruck but he knew it was just a lie and then the figure changed

It was Joe

'Why should I take care of TK I will just leave him and Matt he to!'

And then the figure changed to Mimi

'I don't even like Matt what is in him anyway I want another Boyfriend!'

Matt was awestruck in hearing all this and then he was out of the Trance

'Saw..Matt is this your so called FRIENDS?' Piedmon asked and Matt replied

'Well…..'

'WELL WHAT?! Now give me the crest its no use

'Ok just a second!' Matt was removing his crest

'Yes give it!' Piedmon stretched his hands

'Here have it!' Matt threw it into his hands

'Thank you!' Piedmon smiled and then Matt stopped him

'NOW FELL THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP I KNOW MY FRIENDS WOULD NEVER TREAT ME LIKE THAT!' Matt glowed and his crest to

'OWWWW IT IS BURING THE LIGHT IS BURNING!' Piedmon was clenching it and then the Crest was lifted up

'NOW FELL YOUR DEATH!' Matt said and then a beam of friendship energy shot to him and Piedmon disappeared and then Matt to

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

IN THE HOSPITAL

'Matt youre BACK!' TK stood on his bed and hugged him

'Yeah I am! Ow..' Matt then held his stomach and then let go he dint want TK to be in a worry he just woke up..

'Matt….Show me!' TK then looked closer

'TK…' Matt backed up

'MATT SHOW ME!' TK shouted and then Matt became white he never saw his brother soo worried he had too

He removed his T-shirt and then Jun, Sam, Davis, Ken and TK were shocked there was purple red and black cuts..

'Matt how did this happen?' Davis asked and then Matt gave him his answer and everyone was shocked

'Come on Matt lets get that treated!' Sam held his hand on his shoulder and got him out ..

'Ooo Matt what happened?' Tai asked and then Matt said to him

'Nothing'

'Ooo Matt what happened?' Izzy asked and then Matt said to him again

'NOTHING another person says that he is gonna get it!'

'Ooo… Mhhmhhphh' Joe was going to say something but Tai and Izzy covered his mouth and dragged him away…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

'Hey Matt..' TK asked

It was their discharge time anyway

'Yeah TK?'

'Thanks for being with me..'

'Anytime!'

'Jun…' Davis asked

'Yeah?' Jun was helping out of bed

'Thanks even though we fight a lot!'

'Old habits die anytime…'

'Sam…'

'Yeah..'

'Thanks for coming back to me I missed you…'

'*gives grin laugh* anytime Ken… I wanted to come back anyway..' Sam said and helped his brother

'Anyway we older siblings just had to hold on to yeah..' Matt said and everyone nodded..

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

YIPEEE I AM DONE and I am HAPPY! R&amp;R

-Digistory123 ^_^


End file.
